Panic attacks and stuttered denial
by Onlyslightlybroken
Summary: Sam and Dean head to Wyoming to hunt a sucubus when things turn for the worse. Cas has a panic attack, Dean cheers him up then subsequently breaks his heart in a red faced denial speech to Sam. Dean must go make things right. Destiel. OOC Cas. My first fanfic ever, my first time writing fiction longer then 300 words. Please review I need the help with this.


The brothers Sam and Dean Winchester were in Casper, WY hunting a suspected succubus. They had been tracking the creature for a few days now with no luck. They decided to contact Cas the next day to help them track it. Unbeknownst to Dean there were other reasons that Sam needed Cas's help. Sam didn't think he could use Dean as backup for this one. Dean fit the succubus's profile. He wouldn't be safe, therefore, he needed Cas, the creature couldn't affect him.

Sam was sitting calmly at the table when Dean came home from drinking at some filthy bar a few miles back the next night. He decided it was time to take Dean off the case, it was for his own good after all. Doing it while dean was drunk wasn't the best idea but they had hit a breakthrough with the case and dean couldn't work and further into without added risk.

"Dean, we need to talk." Sam said. Said man grunted before flopping on one of two stained rolled over ignoring him," i swear to god if you don't get the hell up right now i'm going to soak you". When there was no response Sam stood up in a huff and went to the motel room's bathroom where earlier he had seen those shitty wrapped plastic cups. He angrily tore through the plastic wrapper and filled two off the tiny cups with water before storming out making sure not to spill, he would need every drop. He stormed into the bedroom and up to his brothers bed. Sam huffed and made due on his promise dumping one cup then the other on dean's head. Dean shot up out of bed yelling " what the fuck dude!?" in Sam's general direction. "You're off the damn case, you fit the victim profile and we don't need the added risk."

" I'm perfectly fucking capable of killing a few monsters Sam." Dean almost growled with anger. " I don't want to risk it Dean please, I'll have Cas so I won't be in anymore danger without you" Sam said trying not to upset him anymore, He was trying for a clean break. " FINE, if you think Cas will be more help than me than you can have fucking Cas I'll stay the fuck right here. Who cares if something happens, you have Cas" Dean flipped back over and tried to fall back asleep. Sam paused, that actually went better than he was expecting. He sat down on the edge of Dean's temporary bed. "Dean it doesn't mean that I don't need you or that I would pick him over you to have at my back, it just means for your own safety I want you to stay here just for a while, okay?" As Sam said this he dragged his fingers up Dean's arm before reaching and lightly squeezing his shoulder, "okay?" Dean rolled over and stared at his brother with slightly narrowed eyes, "Fine"

"Dean, call Cas" Sam said as he entered the room the next morning with food for Dean. As always he complained. "Why do i have to do it? Bit of a dick move don't ya think?"

"Because of your profound bond" Sam said snickering and using air quotes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he said glaring.

"Nothing i don't mean anything by it" said Sam unconvincingly .

"Yeah, ok whatever" Dean muttered "As i lay myself down to sleep, i pray to castiel to get his feathery ass down here." He paused a moment before continuing in his head _please?_

After a few moments he appeared to them "Sam, Dean, why have you called me?" He said looking around the dirty motel room for signs of trouble before his eyes finally came to rest on the righteous man. Dean answered, calling attention to himself," We got a succubus to hunt and i'm grounded" said Dean.

" Oh in that case i would be fine with helping Sam with this hunt since you cannot Dean." Dean growled and flopped on the bed " I am perfectly capable of hunting and killing a succubus in case anyone actually cared"

"Yes, Dean we are aware of your skill we just wish to avoid the added risk" answered Cas pointedly.

"Whatever, i guess I'll just stay here while you two hunt the bitch" Sam gave Dean a hard look, " No leaving for any reason, not even chicks or beer" he said. Dean sat straight up at that, his eyes wide " Sam come on man, that's inhumane!" Sam and Cas shared a look then Cas came forward" Dean it is for your own-" " Yes safety I'm aware, but one step outside won't call it's attention" Dean cut him off. Cas's head tilted slightly in confusion. _Damn, why does he always have to do that? It just puts those wonderfully kissable lips at a better angle- the fuck am I thinking? I mean he is a goddamn angel I'm just fucking me! I need to fucking get over myself. As if I'm worthy pfft. "_ Dean I am sure you should already be aware of the fact it would. I agree with Sam you should stay here as you fit the description of the other victims whereas Sam does not." Dean's eyes had momentarily slipped down to Cas's lips as he talked.

"Dean, look me in the eyes" he said in a commanding tone. Dean's eyes shot straight back up, feeling embarrassed he had been caught. Cas leaned closer down to where he sat, "Dean, promise me you will not leave for any reason, I do not want you to be hurt. Do you promise?" Dean's cheeks heated up while simultaneously his blood rushed south. He mumbled out a stumbling " I promise" before inching back on the bed, away from the stunning face that was always just a bit too close. Sam had looked up at the stuttering words from Dean and snickered.

Sam and Cas have been staking out the suspected succubus den for a few hours already by the time they see anything worth while. They see the creature returning after a night on the town, she probably travelled a good distance out from this shit hole of a town.

They prepare the weapons before slowly moving closer to the old industrial fenced in yard full with miscellaneous trash and scrap it is unclear what type of place this was but from research they knew it had been a vehicle production reaching the door, They stood in breach and clear position ready to burst in on three. 1….2….3 Sam broke through the door ready to stab at anything in range...it was clear no one in this area at least. He looked around it was dark but it was obvious it was a very spacious room with a few more further back. He nodded to Cas to check the room on the left, he would check the other two. Sam went to the closest room and tried to look in but it was too dark. Gripping his blade tightly he stepped further into the room. After seeing nothing more than he could at the door he turned back to check the next then find cas. As soon as he turned he was smashed over the head with a wide beam. Sam buckled to the ground holding his head, barely conscious. He slashed out with the blade, catching the succubus in the calf. She screeched in pain before attacking Sam with the beam again beating him into unconsciousness.

In the other room Cas had found nothing. He calls quietly out to Sam, when he doesn't answer he tries to sense his presence. Sam appeared to be in a unnatural sleep. He followed the feeling to find Sam unconscious on the floor alone. He knelt next to him to just a second later catch the beam as it was swung at him without looking. Still holding the beam by it's bloody edge he tore it from the creature's grasp before smashing it into her skull knocking her to the side. She got back up bloody and unsteady. He decided since he had some anger to work out this would be the perfect time to unleash it. So instead of taking out his angel blade he decided to use his fists for a while. So when she staggered back towards him he just waited. when she got within a few feet she dropped the act, bared her talons and lunged at soon as she did she was slammed backwards into the wall where Cas proceeded to beat her down.

When Cas felt done, he paused, looking down at the mangled bloody creature and decided to end it. He slid out his blade and pulled it up by it's hair. He looked away for a split second after hearing a groan from Sam. _Good_ he thought _he's coming to._ When he had looked back the mangled creature he was about to stab had shifted forms. His breath caught in his throat and his chest constricted. (And you guessed it) It was Dean, he was here again. He fought through the pain in his chest. _It is not Dean, this is a creature, a thing, a lowly beast to be crushed- hadn't that been the same thing Naomi had said about Dean? THIS IS NOT THE SAME, THIS IS NOT DEAN._ He steeled himself and raised his blade high ready to be brought down. "Cas….please". It whimpered out.

Cas broke at that, he dropped the blade and backed away, hysteric. He stared at what he had done, again, the closest to tears he had ever been. he wrapped his arms around himself trying to calm down but every time he looked up he-it- was still there, still groaning in pain,still Dean. He slide down the wall in the other side of the room, never taking his eyes of of what he had done. He sat like this for quite some time just watching him-the creature- bleed out and die. He forced himself to watch to see what he had done, again. He clutched at his side's just to have something to hold on to.

He stayed like this until Sam, after waking up and hearing his whimpering, called out for him in the dark. Cas didn't really hear him. Sam followed the sound and found him curled upon himself in the corner. Sam bent down to touch his shoulder, at the sudden touch Cas snapped out of it and quickly grabbed Sam's hand all the while keeping his head on his knees. He transferred his memories of what had occurred to Sam showing him everything. After this he flew them back to the car, left Sam and went back to the motel. He flew in, not bothering to knock and looked around the dark room needing to see with his own eyes that Dean was safe. He was gone.

Dean knowing he had a while before the other two got back left for some beer. He was at a bar drinking away his fourth beer. He wasn't even drunk yet. _It'll take me a while to walk back might as well start now_. He left taking his beer with him. About half an hour later, he was back at the motel happy to see his brother was not back yet. He opened the door, flipped on the light, and stopped at what he saw. Cas was sitting frozen, as if he had lost the ability to move, on the bed and while the rest of the room was trashed the beds were untouched. "Cas what the hell? What happened? Where's Sam?" At hearing Dean's voice his head shot up "Dean?" " Yeah Cas it's me. Are you okay?" Cas took a shaky breath and attempted to tell him but his voice caught and he very nearly fell apart. He held out his hand. Dean was confused and concerned but eventually took his hand. He was hit with a shock as Cas's memory transferred to him, showing him every little detail of what had happened. Dean understood this was a very sensitive thing for Cas, having to relive the scene where he had almost killed him. Cas saw it as one of the worst things he ever did, all of the worst things he had ever did involved the fact he hurt or disappointed Dean. Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders to comfort him, and felt Cas lean against him. They stayed like this for a while content with the silence. Cas turned his head looking to Dean as he said his name. "Dean, can we lay down I'm tired". Dean slightly alarmed by that fact, Cas isn't supposed to sleep or feel tired, took a moment to respond. and by the time he had, Cas had leaned over and laid out over the right side of the bed. _Oh well um, oh well fuck it._ Dean thought to himself, he could endure a chick flick moment if it was for cas, and himself too yet he wouldn't admit it. Dean turned and laid down wrapping around cas, throwing a leg over his and put his arms around him. he sighed against Cas's shoulder, feeling happy and content, pleased to hear one in return from cas.

Dean woke with the angel in his arms. Dean leaned back a bit to look at him, he almost seemed asleep other than the fact he wasn't breathing. Panic hit Dean and he shook the angel "Cas!" He almost yelled. Cas' eyes burst open anticipating danger at he sat straight up before curling protectively towards Dean. Dean pulled Cas into a hug before pushing him back a bit. "Cas everything is fine ,I'm safe. I was just scared for a sec, it was stupid, and I shouldn't have worried." Cas pulls away and moves back to his side of the bed " what was it that worried you?" He asks looking to Dean. "You weren't breathing" Dean said starting to get embarrassed over the fact he had overreacted. Cas flashes one of his tiny not smiles causing Dean's heart to miss a beat. "Dean do not worry for me, breathing is merely a habit I've picked up. It is not necessary."

Cas and Dean curled up beside each other looking into eachothers eyes and just talking. It never occurred to either of them that soon after they had curled up the night before Sam had come back and went to sleep on the other queen bed and was still asleep in the room with them now. He wakes up to them curled up in bed just looking at each other. Sam snickers and throws a pillow into the middle of them. "Damn it Sam, the hell was that for?" I'm not in the mood to watch you cuddle your boyfriend, we have to go" Dean's face got really red and he stumbled over his words. "Damn it Sam, it's not like that- I'm not like that. Cas just was upset is all, I was cheering him up, that's it .I don't like him like that Sam that should be obvious."

throughout out Dean's red faced stuttering speech, Cas seemed to grow more distant and uncomfortable. By the end he was staring at his lap, he risked a glance up and Sam caught his eyes. Sam's eyes widened at what he saw and was about to tell Cas to wait. Before he could get the words out Cas had fluttered away. Dean turned when he heard him leave. He pointed to where Cas had been and was about to ask what his deal was when his eyes met Sam's. Sam looked like he was about to try to kill Dean. "Dean could you have thought of anything worse to say with him there? He clearly likes you and he probably doesn't even understand what he is feeling. You just made him feel like everything he feels is bad and he is terrible for feeling it. I don't care how much you deny it you have feelings for him and if you care about his feelings at all you will fix this. Find him, tell him you care it doesn't matter if your not gay, you like him. At least say your sorry he had to hear your denial speech. Go, get out, say sorry." Dean opened his mouth to say something in response then slammed it shut "fine" he grabbed his leather jacket and left with a slam of the door.

Dean drives around aimlessly for a while to calm down before searching out a secluded area. He finds a forest clearing and sits on the hood of the impala and calls for Cas. "Cas I'm sorry, please just let me explain. Just give me a chance, i just want to see you, I don't want you to be mad at me please just talk to me". He wanders around kicking stones, thinking of what to say to the angel when or if he actually came. The next time he turns he sees Cas leaning on a tree with his arms crossed giving Dean a cold glare. "Cas oh thank god you came. I thought you wouldn't. Cas I'm sorry I mean I didn't stop to think about how what I said could have hurt you. the truth is I do care for you Cas. please I'm sorry just don't be mad at me anymore I don't like it when your mad. I'll do anything just please say you forgive me." By the end of this Dean had stumbled toward him and fell to his knees before the angel. Cas' eyes widened slightly before narrowing. "Anything you say?" Dean looks up to see him staring down at him with a wicked glint in his eyes and a small smirk playing across his lips. Dean almost moans at the implications and feels himself harden, his jeans beginning to make him hurt. "Who could pass up that deal?" Cas says before yanking Dean up by his jacket collar almost tearing it with his angelic strength. He pulled him closer wrapping one hand around his neck the other grasping his hip. He looks up into Dean's eyes to see if he is okay with this and sees nothing but lust and anticipation. Cas smiles and crashes Dean's lips to his.

Dean trembled against Castiel and shut his eyes automatically; savoring the taste, and the feel, of Castiel's lips. He lingered for a second before he was moving his own lips against Castiel in a slow, hesitant kiss and moving his hand to Castiel's jaw.

Castiel smiled against Dean's lips and gripped the back of his neck, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the human's ear. Dean shuddered against the soft, slow movement and began kissing Castiel harder; swiping his tongue along the angel's bottom lip. Taking a deep breath, Castiel moved his lips against Dean's before he opened them, allowing the human's tongue entrance into his mouth.  
Dean barely pressed his tongue into the angel's mouth, pushing it against Castiel's and groaning deeply at the sensation. Dean had never had a kiss so amazing, so slow, and that tasted as sweet as Castiel's. Breathing in deeply, Dean pulled away from Castiel's lips down to his jaw. Dean moved his hands to the angels hips and slid a leg between his causing Cas to 's lips inched up Dean's jaw as he spoke, every sound falling hot against the hunter's skin. Closing his eyes, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and placed one hand on the middle of the angel's back, the other on the back of his head. Castiel smiled and bit Dean's jaw gently as he wrapped his own arms around the hunter's torso, hands gripping the soft cotton covering his body.  
"Cas," Dean whimpered softly, turning his head to nuzzle his nose against Castiel's temple, and to breathe in his sweet scent. Dropping his head, Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's neck, gently flicking his tongue against his warm, stubble-laced skin.  
"Mm?" Castiel moaned against Dean's neck as he kissed and licked his skin, nibbling it every once in awhile, just to get a reaction from Dean. With a low chuckle, Castiel pulled away and lifted a hand to Dean's jaw, cupping it gently.

His eyes were burning on Dean's as he waited for an answer, and searched the hunter's face for one. Castiel watched as Dean shook his head, a smile appearing on his lips before they were crashed against the angel's in a soft kiss. Smiling, Castiel closed his eyes and held Dean close to his body, feeling his heartbeat, and feeling his heat throughout his own vessel.

Dean was intoxicated by Castiel's kiss; it was soft, slow, but passionate, and it tasted sweeter than anything he'd ever come across. All of those mixed together to leave Dean almost breathless when he kissed the angel, and leaving him wanting more once the kiss was broken.

When they pulled away, Dean was panting heavily, licking his bottom lip in an effort to get more of Castiel's taste. He opened his eyes, staring into the angel's eyes before sitting up straight and moving his hands to the bottom of his shirt. Gathering the fabric between his fingers, Dean pulled it up his stomach, keeping his eyes locked on Castiel's.

Castiel grabbed the shirt from Dean's hold and pushed it up for the human; his eyes skimming down, and landing on Dean's perfect, muscular body. He looked up just long enough to pull the tee over Dean's head, before he was tossing the shirt to the ground and his eyes went back to Dean's body; taking in every inch of exposed skin.

Cas paused and placed two fingers on Dean's forehead. When Dean opened his eyes they were the motel room with Sam In the shower.

Running his hands down Dean's bare sides, Castiel ran his thumbs along the human's stomach, outlining his abs softly. Dean shivered against the angel's warm, almost too soft touch and shut his eyes, his hands returning to Castiel's back. Both were breathing heavily as Castiel explored Dean's body; pressing his palm against the human's stomach and splaying his fingers, reveling in the body heat.

Dean stayed quiet, save for his breathing and other various small noises that came from the back of his throat. He hummed, quietly, as Castiel ran his hands up and along his chest, then to his shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. Swallowing hard, Dean's breathing faltered momentarily, and when Castiel's touch brushed along the handprint on Dean's shoulder, he pushed his hips against the angel.

Castiel smiled and licked his lower lip, before taking it between his teeth, chewing on it lightly as he pressed his hand against the hand-print. He watched Dean writhe and felt the human's hips moving against his own and he shut his eyes, giving the mark a light squeeze.

"Castiel.." Dean growled softly, forgetting all about Sam, who was still asleep on the bed beside them, and tipped his head back. He drew in a deep breath, feeling heat pass through the mark, and then throughout his entire body as he kept pressing his hips down against Castiel.

"Hm?" Castiel breathed out, gliding his thumb over Dean's shoulder slowly, while his other fingers remained pressed against the bright red, raised mark. Dean sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently, to keep himself from moaning out loudly.

"The mark, it's sensitive." Dean mumbled around his lip, tilting his head forward and opening his eyes, staring at Castiel. Smiling, Castiel nodded and pulled his hand away, before resting them on the dark gray sweatpants Dean was wearing.

"I know. When I touched it, you felt arousal, and so did I." Castiel nodded toward the small, tight space between their covered cocks and smiled more. Dean looked down between their bodies to see a bulge in the front of Castiel's pants, and he bit his lip harder.

"Want me to take care of that?..." Dean asked, moving his hands to fumble with the buttons on Castiel's dress-shirt. The angel sighed softly and nodded, watching the hunter's hands as they nervously worked on unfastening all the buttons of his shirt. As he watched, Castiel moved a hand to the front of Dean's jeans, palming his cock through the thick fabric and grinning when he heard the human moan.

"Damnit," Dean muttered, his hands shaky as he worked on the last few buttons of Castiel's shirt. Finally getting them undone, Dean bit his lip and pushed his hips up against Castiel's hand, feeling himself grow hard from the angel's touch. Pushing the thin fabric aside, Dean pressed his hands against Castiel's stomach and ran them up and over his chest. The angel shuddered under Dean's touch and grabbed the hunter's cock through his pants, stroking it slowly.

"Castiel," Dean whimpered, digging his nails into Castiel's chest as he felt the fabric of his sweat pants wrap around his cock. Castiel smiled and kept stroking Dean's cock slowly, moving his free hand to the mark on the hunter's shoulder.

"We have a bond, you and I." Castiel leaned up, pressing his lips to Dean's neck as he gave the mark a squeeze, causing the hunter to moan out loudly. He heard Dean's teeth clack together, signifying that he had shut his mouth quickly "Cas- Dean cut off moaning- Cas this is great and all but we need to go somewhere else." The angel kept at it mouthing at Dean's neck and slowly stroking his cock until he heard the shower cut off Cas pulled away; pulling his hands from Dean and attempting to be free of the hunter clinging to him.

Dean moaned at the loss and swallowed hard, looking down at Castiel, watching as he lifted his hand, before feeling two fingers on his forehead. Shutting his eyes, Dean braced himself for what was about to happen; the room was lit brightly, and Dean could feel himself being wrapped in it. When they light fell away, Dean opened his eyes to see the room in which the soft bed he had landed on was in.

Cas leaned over him and grinned down at him "Where are we?" Dean lifted a hand to brush along Castiel's side, pushing the shirt away from his skin. Smiling, Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean softly, moving his hands to the hunter's hips, pulling at the waistband of his sweats." Somewhere Sam can't bother us"

Dean had no objections and he kissed Castiel greedily, hungry for more of his taste, and for their tongues pressed against each other. As they kissed, Castiel's tongue worked on prying Dean's lips apart while his hands worked on removing the hunter's pants. He worked the fabric down Dean's legs, breaking the kiss momentarily to drop his head down, placing small kisses along the human's chest.

Sighing, Dean pushed his hips up to allow Castiel to remove the sweat pants, and watched as the angel's head moved lower and lower down his stomach. He could feel the rough cotton slipping down his legs, sighed louder as a cool breeze blew over his naked body as he kicked out of the pants.

"You can be as loud as you want to be." Castiel muttered against Dean's skin, and he swallowed hard, watching as Castiel's shirt blew away from his body. With a nod, Dean lifted his hand to the angel's head, fingers intertwined in his messy, brown locks. Castiel's mouth trailed from one of Dean's hip bones to the other, teeth gently nipping at the protruding bone, before kissing down his thigh slowly.

Laying on the bed watching Castiel, Dean breathed hard, one hand pulling the angel's hair softly, and the other on the bed beside his leg, gripping the sheet. He could feel Castiel's warm lips against his skin, inching closer to his cock and he shut his eyes, moaning out.

Castiel chuckled as he kissed toward Dean's inner thigh, gently biting at his skin as he moved a hand to Dean's cock. Brushing his fingers over the head, Castiel moved his mouth to the base of Dean's erection and gently sucked at the skin, eliciting a louder moan from the hunter.

"Cas," Dean moaned out, combing his fingers through Castiel's hair as he felt the angel's tongue against his cock. When Castiel licked up the shaft of his cock, Dean felt almost as if an electric shock went through his body, and he shuddered, gripping the angel's hair harder.

Closing his eyes, Castiel stopped at the head of Dean's cock, taking it in his mouth before pausing. He'd seen how to give head before, but he'd never done it - Dean was his first, and his only, and he didn't want to disappoint him. Opening his eyes, Castiel looked up at the hunter; watching the way his lips fell apart and watched as he licked his bottom lip slowly.

Sighing, Castiel took half of Dean's cock into his mouth as he wrapped his hand around the base, and began sucking slowly. Dean pushed his hips up, pushing his cock further into Castiel's mouth, the angel looked up at him between lowered lashes before sliding all the way down to the base with no trouble at all. Dean's spine arched off the bed as if possessed. Closing his eyes, Castiel began sucking Dean a bit harder, moving up and down. He rested one hand on the hunter's thigh, and the other on his lower stomach; his thumb wrapped around the base of Dean's cock.

Dean bit his bottom lip as he arched his back, digging his hands into Castiel's hair, and the bed sheets, even harder. He felt the angel's tongue slip over his shaft, before feeling his mouth pull off, and then that tongue was dancing along the head of his cock. Moaning loudly, Dean shoved his hips up, and tugged on Castiel's head harder, his actions begging the angel to keep going.

With a grin, Castiel took Dean's cock back into his mouth, sucking harder than before as he bobbed his head up and down - just like he'd seen in the movies. Panting, Dean fell back against the bed and pulled his hand away from Castiel's hair, and to the pillow under his head. He bunched it in his fingers and pulled, tugging hard on his bottom lip as Castiel sucked his cock.

Castiel pulled away and sat back on his heels on the bed, watching Dean as he bite his lower lip. The hunter's eyes snapped open and fell on Castiel, who was pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor. Sitting up, Dean dropped his hand from the pillow and onto his stomach, watching Castiel with hungry eyes; wanting to see more of the angel.

Blushing faintly, Castiel stood next to the bed and faced Dean as he unbuckled his belt and started undoing his pants. Dean's eyes never left Castiel's hands, watching their every movement as he inched his hand closer to his cock. Biting his lower lip, Castiel slipped his pants off, along with his boxers, and kicked them away.

"Oh.." Dean moaned out, his eyes taking in the image in front of him; Castiel's naked, tan body was perfect, and his cock was hard. Dean bit his lip and moved his eyes to Castiel's, smiling softly at the angel before motioning to him.

Castiel crawled back on the bed, straddling Dean's legs as he moved his hands to the hunter's shoulders. Dean's hands found their way to the angel's hips and he pulled Castiel close, leaning up to kiss him softly. As they kissed, Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock and stroked it slowly, speeding up slightly with every moan Castiel made.

"Dean," Castiel whispered breathlessly as he pulled from the hunter's lips and dropped his head, resting it against Dean's. Panting slightly, Castiel pushed his hips up against Dean's hand, bouncing slightly on the hunter's legs.

Dean drew in a deep breath as he pulled his hand away from Castiel and brought it to the angel's lips. "Suck on them, please," he whispered as he drummed his fingertips against Castiel's mouth, before he took them between his lips.

Closing his eyes, Dean sucked in another breath, letting it out slowly as he felt Castiel sucking on his fingers. The angel swirled his tongue over the digits, and mouth-fucked them slowly, getting them soaking wet.

"That's enough," Dean swallowed hard as Castiel pulled his lips off the hunter's fingers, blushing more as he bit his lip. Smiling, Dean slipped his hand down under Castiel and pressed them against his tight hole, listening to the angel moan. As he pushed a finger in, Dean moved one hand to Castiel's ass, spreading his cheeks slowly, fingers digging into the flesh.

"Ah, De-" Castiel whimpered loudly as he felt Dean's finger slide inside of him; feeling his insides stretch, and burn a little at the intrusion. Dean kissed along Castiel's shoulders and mumbled soft words, telling Castiel that it was okay, and just to relax.

Castiel nodded and relaxed his muscles around Dean's finger, allowing it to sink in another inch before he was moaning and panting hard. Smiling against Castiel's skin, Dean pressed the first finger all the way, giving Castiel a second to adjust before he pulled it out. As the digit slipped out, Castiel's body shuddered against Dean and he bit his bottom lip.

"Dean, what… are you doing that for?.." Castiel yelped out the last word as he felt both of Dean's fingers against his tight ass. Dean could feel the angel's muscles tightening around his fingers and he groaned, biting Castiel's skin gently.

"Getting you ready for my cock.." Dean pushed his fingers in more, up to the first knuckle, and listened to Castiel suck in a breath. Smirking, Dean leaned up and pressed his lips to Castiel's sweat-slick neck and bit it, causing the angel to yell louder. As he yelled, Dean pushed his fingers in deeper, feeling the muscles of Castiel's ass relax, then tighten.

Soon Castiel was pushing hips against Dean's fingers, and moaning in pleasure, rather than pain, until Dean pulled his fingers out. The angel made a deep whining noise in his throat and chewed harder on his bottom lip; his ass hurt, but he was too hard to notice.

"Ready?" Dean asked, bringing his hand to his own mouth before spitting on it and then rubbing the saliva on his cock. His eyes never left Castiel's as he stroked his cock slowly, getting it nice and slick before he saw the angel nod.

"Yes." Castiel's voice was even as he smiled softly at the hunter and lifted his hips, hovering over Dean's cock. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck before allowing the hunter to guide him down onto his cock, moaning loudly when he felt Dean enter him.

Dean had one hand on the base of his cock while the other lay on Castiel's hip, helping guide him down. As he took Dean in, inch by inch, Castiel shoved his fingers into the hunter's hair and tugged roughly, breathing hard. Dean chuckled and bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth as he chewed on it, feeling Castiel's tight, warm heat wrap around his cock.

When he was halfway inside of Castiel, Dean removed his hand from his cock and gripped the angel's other hip. Castiel was moaning loudly in Dean's ear as the last few inches of the hunter's cock slipped into his ass.

"Dean," Castiel whimpered as he sat on Dean's cock, letting himself get adjusted to it before he felt his hips being rocked back and forth. Chewing on the skin of his lip, Castiel moved his hips in the same rhythm Dean was moving them in, clenching his muscles around the hunter's cock.

"Cas," Dean grunted as he lay back against the pillows, pulling Castiel's hands away from his hair as he pushed his hips up against the angel. Groaning, Dean closed his eyes and pulled Castiel's hips up, then pushing them back down; making the angel bounce up and down on his cock slowly. He could feel Castiel's muscles tightening and relaxing around his cock and he dug his fingernails into the angel's skin, roughly pushing his hips up against Castiel's.

Castiel leaned back on his hands, arching his back slightly as he started riding Dean slowly; rotating his hips slightly. Breathing hard, Castiel dug his fingers into the bed sheets as he started slamming his hips down against Dean, causing him to moan out. Dean could feel his body tense, and his balls tighten, from only a few minutes of being inside of Castiel, but he held off; wanting Castiel to enjoy himself.

Dean pushed his hips up against Castiel whenever he pulled up; listening to the sound of skin slapping against skin before Dean's hips were back on the bed, and Castiel was slamming back on top of him.

Dean growled, he wanted a harder faster pace. He pulled out quickly, flipped them and thrust back in with a brutal pace. The new angle had Cas screaming, on every powerful thrust Dean slammed into his prostate.

"Cas, I'm gonna cum.." Dean groaned out as he gripped Castiel's hips hard enough to bruise and slammed his cock deep in the angel. Castiel moaned loudly as Dean pounded harder, his body covered in sweat, and his breathing coming heavier and heavier. Dean thrust once more, Castiel tightened his muscles around the hunter's cock and heard him groan louder; his fingernails dragging down Castiel's thighs.

"Fuck!" Dean all but screamed as he roughly pushed into Castiel and came inside of him; his hot cum filling Castiel's ass as he panted hard, riding out the orgasm. Swallowing hard, Castiel moved from under to sit in his lap one hand went to Dean's chest, while the other went to his cock. He wrapped his hand around his erection and started stroking slowly, grinding his hips down against Dean.

"Dean.." Castiel whined, his hand pumping up and down his cock faster as he felt his body shudder, his balls tighten before he groaned loudly. He felt fingernails digging up his sides as he gave his cock one more tug, before cumming all over Dean and himself. Both men panted, Castiel's breathing harder than Dean's, as they came down from their orgasms.

Castiel lifted himself off Dean and fell to the bed beside the hunter. Turning over, Dean wrapped Castiel in his arms and pulled him close, nuzzling his face into the angel's neck.

"That was... interesting," Castiel lifted a hand to barely brush his fingers along the handprint he'd given Dean the day he saved him from Hell. While he moved his fingers along Dean's skin, Castiel pulled away and watched the hunter carefully; watching the way Dean closed his eyes, and the way his mouth turned up into a smile.

"It was nice," Dean whispered, leaning in to brush his lips along Castiel's collar bone, smelling sweat and cum on the angel's skin. Lifting his head, Dean opened his eyes and stared at Castiel, who was smiling softly at him.

"Thank you," Dean whispered, idly running his thumb along Castiel's hipbone, his eyes never leaving the angel's. Castiel nodded and leaned in, kissing Dean softly before pulling away, whispering softly, "You're welcome, Dean."

With a heavy sigh, Dean dropped his head back onto the pillow and pulled Castiel close to his body, not caring about the mess on either of their bodies, or the fact that they weren't in his and Sam's motel room. Dean only cared about Castiel in that moment; he only cared about the angel, and what they had done, and that was it. He left all thoughts of Hell, torturing, and the war they were in back in the motel room with Sam.

Cas pulled Dean closer blocking out the bad memories with the warm safe body of his hunter. Dean was here, Dean was safe, Dean was his. These were the only thoughts in his head as he drifted slowly into a state of peaceful almost sleep. He began to hum a tune as old as humanity itself to help Dean along the path to unconsciousness.

Dean's eyes closed and he listened to Castiel humming softly, a song Dean wasn't quite familiar with, but loved immediately. As Castiel hummed, Dean held him tight, skin pressed against skin, with the moonlight illuminating their bodies.

Sam hadn't seen Dean since the day before when he went to find Cas. Snickering to himself, he left Dean a message that he had found the car and was heading to Bobby's.

A few hours later, Sam pulled up at Singer's salvage yard and went up to the house. "Bobby?" Sam yelled through the house. Sam grinned, when Bobby rolled into the room " You owe me twenty bucks


End file.
